


How To Bathe Your Womp Rat

by Yatzstar



Series: The Mandalorian and His Child [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Din tackles domestic things, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and succeeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatzstar/pseuds/Yatzstar
Summary: Din gives his Child a bath.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: The Mandalorian and His Child [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565002
Comments: 22
Kudos: 617
Collections: The Best Parent Din Djarin Fics





	How To Bathe Your Womp Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write 1k of Din giving Yodito a bath?  
> You bet.  
> I thought I would write a purely fluffy piece because the past few have been heavier. Enjoy!

The Child twitched an ear, listening for the predator that was hunting him. Everything was quiet and still, and there was no movement save for his own breathing.

Taking a chance, he peered out from his hiding spot. He saw no other living thing. There was no sign of the one hunting him.

Then he saw it, shining in the light, just barely out of his reach: his Ball, just begging to be played with. He hesitated, considering the ramifications of what would happen if he came out of his hiding spot, but the temptation was too much.

The Child slipped from his hiding place, eagerly waddling towards the Ball. When his hands were mere inches from it, a dark shadow fell over him. Realizing he had been tricked, the Child tried to make a dive for his hiding spot, but a pair of hands scooped him up before he could.

“Nice try, _ad’ika_ ,” his father said, “but you’re not getting away from me this time.”

The Child squawked in discontent, reaching towards his Ball. His father fortunately got the message and handed it to him.

Din sighed, watching the kid fiddle with the controller knob. It seemed he had picked up on the word “bath”, and would do everything in his power to avoid being bathed. Such sentiment was common with children, he supposed, as it interrupted playtime more often than not. Even he had a vague recollection of unwillingly going to be cleaned as a young one.

“You smell like a bantha,” he told the Child, who squeaked a reply.

The kid had managed to get into a smelly pile of… _something_ on their latest outing, and Din had told him he would need a bath on the way back. However, that seemed to be the wrong thing to do, because when they returned to the ship, as soon as he turned his back, the Child had gone off and hidden himself in a far corner where he could not reach. However, he had guessed correctly that the controller knob would prove to be too enticing.

Din walked over to the ship’s tiny sink and plugged the drain before turning on the water. It was barely big enough for him to clean his face, but it was a perfect size for the little one. He kept one eye on the Child as he checked the water’s temperature to ensure he didn’t slip away again, but it seemed he had a strange fascination with the liquid, watching it fill the sink with rapt attention.

When the sink was full, he switched off the tap and set the Child on the edge, setting about removing the dirtied robes. Careful not to catch the large ears, he pulled the robe over the Child’s head and set it aside. He then moved to put the Child in the water, but saw that the kid was already slipping in on his own.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Din sighed. “You just like to make my life complicated.”

The kid splashed his hands in the water and looked up at him with a winning smile that he couldn’t make himself be annoyed at. He grabbed the bar of soap and a raggedy cloth and started washing the Child gently. Fortunately, the oversized robes had received a majority of the dirt, so he only had to focus on the kid’s hands, feet, and head.

The Child played while he worked, lifting the ball and dropping it into the water, watching it sink down to the bottom before repeating the process over again. Eventually, he got bored of this, and started trying to pick up some water with his hands to no avail, the liquid slipping from his claws.

“Your hands are too small to get water,” Din said, taking one little palm in between two of his own fingers and gently cleaning the muck from it. “Maybe when you’re older.”

When he moved on from the Child’s hands, he resumed his vain attempts at trying to get water into his palms. Din shook his head and started trying to get encrusted dirt off the kid’s left ear. He was so focused on his task that he didn’t notice at first when a globule of water detached itself from the small pool and started ascending into the air.

Din paused, looking between the Child and the floating orb of water. The kid had one fist clenched, his face brightened in a wide grin as he watched the water go up at his will. They both watched as the orb went up, up towards the ceiling, and only then did it occur to Din to say something.

“ _Ad’ika_ , maybe you should—” The sound of his voice broke the Child’s concentration, his gaze turning towards his father. The sorcery keeping the water suspended disappeared at the kid’s loss of focus and the water fell, soaking them both.

Din stood there for a long moment, feeling the water trickle down his face and into his bodysuit, manifesting in an uncomfortable dampness. The kid thought it was hilarious, and nearly tipped over backwards in a fit of squeaky giggles at his expense.

“No more sorcery during bathtime,” he said, doing his best to sound serious.

The Child continued to laugh, finding the sight of his father with water dripping from his hair, nose, and chin by his own doing too funny to care about his father’s scolding tone.

Din huffed, unable to help the smile that twitched on his lips at the Child’s laughter. “You think it’s funny?” He cupped his hands, getting some water and preceding to pour the small amount over the Child’s head in retaliation.

The kid shrieked in delight and splashed his hands in the water, proceeding to get Din’s bodysuit even wetter than it already was. He snorted, but figured he was overdue for a quick clean himself.

“Alright, settle down,” he said, leaning down to scrub at the kid’s feet. Small hands played with his hair gently, forming small wet spikes. Din had no doubt he looked ridiculous, but who was he to quell the kid’s artistic ambition?

The Child chuckled to himself as Din scrubbed in between his two sets of three toes, and after he was done he straightened, looking over the little one with a critical eye.

“Feel clean?” he asked.

The kid grinned at him.

“Great.” He lifted the Child from the water and swaddled him in the blanket that served as a towel, setting him on the sink’s edge as he set about trying to remove the muck from the little robe.

By the time he was satisfied that the robe was clean, the kid had nodded off, the silver ball still in one hand. Din put him to bed that way and left the robe to dry, and after a swift clean of himself, he crawled into bed beside his Child, satisfied that he wasn’t too bad at taking care of him.

The next day, the kid tripped into a mud puddle. Din let out a sigh of long-suffering when he saw the kid smiling at him from behind a mask of dirt.

“Womp rat.”


End file.
